Life's A Dance15
by ks
Summary: Scott and Shelby talk...alot more PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
Life's A Dance15  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.  
  
  
  
Peter dropped his pack as everyone else did the same. He put his gloves in his pockets and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
Peter: Ok guys. Half an hour then we leave again. We have five more miles to go.  
  
All the Cliffhangers groaned and then scattered out over the clearing. Peter looked around and shook his head. They were all closing up and he wasn't quit sure of how to get them to open up to him. He turned around when he felt somebody put a hand on his back.   
  
He smiled at Sophie who was giving him a concerned look  
  
Peter: Hey  
  
Sophie: Hey  
  
He looked back at the group to make sure nobody was looking and then leaned down and gave Sophie a kiss.  
  
"No inappropriate toughing."  
  
"What a hypocrite"  
  
He turned around to see Daisy and Shelby smirking at him. The rest turned their attention to him and laughed at his red face.  
  
David: BUSTED!  
  
Peter: Ha ha very funny. Scott, Shelby, why don't you two go get some water from the river. It's right down that trail.  
  
Peter pointed to a small path to the left of the clearing.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes.  
  
Shelby: Why me?  
  
She picked up a bucket and started walking down the path. Scott just shook his head and followed distantly behind her.  
  
Peter turned his attention back to a concerned Sophie  
  
Peter: It's ok Soph  
  
Sophie: What about with Scott and Shelby?   
  
Peter: They'll get over it. They just need to work through some things.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a smirk and then a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie walked over and sat beside Juliete who was sitting Indian-style on her backpack.  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules. What's up?  
  
Juliete gave him a fake smile  
  
Juliete: Nothing, I was just thinking.  
  
Auggie: Bout what?  
  
Juliete just shrugged her shoulders and giggled  
  
Juliete: About Shelby. Even though she is mean to me I feel sorry for her.  
  
Auggie: That's cause you have a good heart Jules.  
  
Auggie watched as Juliete's eyes lit up  
  
Auggie: It's true Jules.  
  
Juliete: Thank you Augusto.  
  
Auggie gave an embarrassed smile and begin picking at some dirt on the ground  
  
Auggie: It's cool.  
  
Juliete smiled as she watched him shy away from her.  
  
" He's so cute when he does that," she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott followed Shelby down the path and walked up beside her once the reached the river. She was ignoring him  
  
"Probably on purpose," Scott thought to himself.  
  
Scott: Um Shel…  
  
She turned around and looked at him  
  
Shelby: Not now Scott. I've already told you how I feel so just leave it.  
  
Scott rubbed his hand through his hair looked at the ground  
  
Scott: I just wanted to say I was sorry  
  
Scott looked up at Shelby. He noticed for a second the scowl left her face, but just for a second.  
  
She picked the bucket up out of the water and sat it on the ground  
  
Shelby: It's not your fault Scott. So don't feel sorry.  
  
Scott slightly nodded his head and grabbed the bucket. He began walking back to the clearing. Shelby followed him…  
  
  
  
Scott took the bucket to Peter as Shelby walked over and sat by Daisy on a log.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Love- such a mystery.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott  
  
Shelby: Yeah, well I don't plan on solving it.  
  
Shelby stood up and walked off. Daisy just smirked to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Laura slowly walked up to David, afraid of what he might do.  
  
Laura: Hey  
  
David looked at her for a second, but then focused his attention on the ground  
  
Laura: Did I do something wrong?  
  
David: *sarcasticly* Yeah you never kissed me to my satisfaction.  
  
Laura gave David a shocked look and turned around to walk off. David ran up to her and turned her so she was facing him. He looked off into space as he spoke.  
  
David: Look, I just- I just need some time to get some things straight. I'm sorry for what I said, it's just my way of dealing with things.  
  
Laura gave him a hurt look  
  
Laura: By hurting people's feelings?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: I used to have that happen to me all the time, so it's really no big deal for me.  
  
Laura: Well, it is for me.  
  
She turned around, but again David pulled her back  
  
David: Yeah, well if it means something to you, I'll work on it.  
  
Laura gave him a little shy smile and walked off.  
  
David: Had it done to me all the time.  
  
He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
  
Peter sat on a log and watched everything that was happening, making mental notes of everyone's attitude.   
  
Sophie: What has you in such deep thought?  
  
Peter looked up at Sophie and grinned. He put his finger up to his temple  
  
Peter: I got my idea  
  
Sophie sat down beside him and smirked at him  
  
Sophie: And it is…  
  
Peter: You'll have to wait and see.  
  
He made a little 'clicking' sound with his tongue and walked into the middle of the clearing. Sophie just smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she was to have him  
  
Peter: Ok gang- listen up  
  
Peter watched as everyone groaned and eventually focused their attention on him.  
  
Peter: Say your good byes because we split up here.  
  
Shelby: *dryly* I did that back at Horizon Peter  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott hoping he had caught her point. A frown crossed her face when she realized he had, and that it upset him.  
  
Peter: Well Ms. Merrick you will do it again. We are going to split up into two groups.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Do we get to pick the tormented souls we will be hiking with?  
  
David: Spare you the trouble. I don't want Ezzzra in my group, he sucks at this.  
  
Peter: Thanks for your imput but cut it for now.   
  
Peter looked around at everyone contemplating who should be together and who shouldn't.  
  
Peter: Ok, everybody get a partner.  
  
Nobody moved so he clapped his hands  
  
Peter: Now guys. Let's get moving.  
  
He watched as they each got a partner.   
  
Peter: Everybody have one?  
  
Scott slowly raised his hand  
  
Peter: Get with Shelby.  
  
Scott groaned but went over and sat by Shelby who just gave a disgusted look  
  
Peter: Ok. Give me a line right down the middle with your partners.  
  
Sophie laughed to herself. Peter had them playing musical chairs it seemed.  
  
Peter: Ok. Now everybody on the right is group one, and everybody on the left is group two.  
  
They all separated…  
  
Scott: There is a god.  
  
He looked at Shelby. He couldn't stand it that they would be apart for two days, but he didn't want to let her know it was bothering him.  
  
Peter: Ok Soph, you take group two and I'll take group one.  
  
Sophie walked over to her group. They were Shelby, Laura, Auggie, Ezra, and Eric.  
  
Peter: Ok guys pack up and let's get moving. Auggie, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Auggie walked over to Peter who by now had moved farther away from the group.  
  
Auggie: What's up?  
  
Peter: Auggie I'm sending Eric in your group because I want Shelby to feel more comfortable around him.  
  
Auggie shook his head understandingly  
  
Peter: I want you to be responsible though.  
  
Auggie: I know what you're saying man.  
  
Peter shook his head confidently and motioned for Auggie to go back and join the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
David walked over to Laura who was putting her bag on her back. He helped her and then turned so he was facing her.  
  
David: Look, these people here are good. Try talking to them.  
  
Laura: Why haven't you talked to them?  
  
David gave her a little smirk, but then his look turned to a serious one  
  
David: I'll think about it.  
  
He squeezed her hand and then walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy walked over to Ezra and slightly nudged him on the shoulder  
  
Ezra: Ouch!  
  
He smiled at her and she just smirked back  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Don't let your thoughts kill you  
  
Ezra wrinkled his brow and held up his finger  
  
Ezra: What do you know that I don't?  
  
Daisy just smirked at him and walked off  
  
Ezra: This ought to be fun  
  
He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to his group  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacky: Don't do anything dumb   
  
She looked at Eric who looked uncomfortable  
  
Jacky: Give her a chance she may forgive you  
  
He put his hands in his pocket and looked away  
  
Jacky: Not like Scott is going. He would bury you alive  
  
Jacky saw him give a little smile  
  
Jacky: Don't try anything or I will kill you though  
  
Eric turned around so he was facing her and nodded his head in agreement  
  
Jacky: Peace out and I'll catch you in a few  
  
Eric watched as she walked away.   
  
"She's different than most girls," he thought to himself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott walked over to Shelby who seemed to be mad at her backpack. She was giving it a stare and kicking it. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She turned around to face him  
  
Shelby: WHAT!  
  
He nodded his head toward the backpack  
  
Scott: What'd it ever do to you?  
  
She turned around focused he attention on the backpack again  
  
Scott: Look Shel, I'm sorry for what I said. Dissing you and all…  
  
She turned around and swiped a strand of her out of her eyes  
  
Shelby: Yeah well, I'm sorry for (she smirked at him) dissing you, too.  
  
He slightly nodded his head and gave her a smile  
  
Scott: Look, if you really think it's best for us to be apart…  
  
He rubbed his hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Think about it while you're out there. Whatever conclusion you come to, I'll respect it. I know that you need your space, and I guess this will be a good time for, you know, for you to think about it and stuff.   
  
Shelby gave him a small smile  
  
Scott: Just remember this. You say you can't trust people and they're somebody is always going to be there to screw things up. I know I screwed up before and stuff, but forget about that. I want you to trust me Shel.   
  
Shelby shook her head and looked up at him  
  
Shelby: I know…  
  
Scott took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly   
  
Scott: Talk to you soon  
  
She watched as he walked off  
  
"god this is going to be hard," she thought to herself.  
  
She turned around and kicked her back again  
  
"Did it really deserve that?"  
  
She turned around to see Daisy smirking at her.  
  
Daisy: You know that Peter did this for a reason  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Doesn't he have a reason for everything?  
  
Daisy gave her a small smile  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, but you have to think while you're out there. Trust is a powerful thing. If you don't have it, then you have nothing.  
  
Shelby put her hand up to her forehead and stared at Daisy  
  
Shelby: What do I do?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* That's for you to decide  
  
Shelby: Great. More decisions.  
  
Daisy walked over and gave Shelby a hug  
  
Daisy: Good luck  
  
Shelby slightly shook her head  
  
Shelby: Yeah, you too.  
  
Daisy slightly raised her eyebrows and gave a small smirk  
  
Daisy: *dryly* We'll see.  
  
She turned around and walked off   
  
Shelby: Errrrrrrr  
  
She picked up her bag and walked to her group.  
  
  
Shelby: *dryly* So troops ready to head out?  
  
Shelby looked at Eric who was talking to Auggie. She became a little uncomfortable and walked over to Ezra. He looked up surprised to see her but decided not to say anything because she hadn't been in a good mood lately.  
  
"Like Ezra could really protect me," she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Sophie walked over to her group and observed them. She noticed Laura who was withdrawn from everybody else, and Auggie who was making every step Eric made.  
  
"That makes me more comfortable," she thought to herself.  
  
Peter: Ok, we'll meet back here in two days.  
  
Everybody groaned as the two groups went off in different directions.  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Soon to come:  
  
Shelby makes her decision.  
  
Something happens between Scott and Juliete  
  
Ezra thinks about what he should do concerning his biological parents  
  
David opens up to someone  
  
A lot of little twists as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe 10…..?  



End file.
